In Love With An Angel
by OldRuggedCross
Summary: Gordo proposes to Lizzie at 19. Then, the gang is whisked off to Hawaii for a project for a year. There, relationships develop. In the same time, trouble does blossom. COMPLETED!
1. Lucky Trousers

Chapter 1

"_Lizzie McGuire, will you marry me?" Those very words struck Lizzie like a rock._

David Gordon was kneeling on the hard, university floor brandishing a purple velvet box, which was opened. A half carat diamond rested on the smooth surface of the silver engagement band was embedded gracefully in the box.

Lizzie gasped in surprise. Gordo beamed at her exhilarated expression and stood up slowly, wincing at his sore knee.

"Oh Gordo," Lizzie whispered, she shut the box with a flick of her finger and smiled joyously. "Of course I will."

Gordo opened his eyes, relieved. "Mrs. Elizabeth Gordon," he murmured. "How well that sounds."

………………………………………………………………………………

Claire spun around the corner, her eyes flashing with jealousy. She had witnessed the whole scene and was not exactly celebrating.

"That prune," she growled, turning her heel and marching over to the water cooler.

………………………………………………………………………………

Miranda and Kate rushed around the corner, where the couple was lip locking.

Kate gasped in delight, stretching out her hand to stop Miranda.

"Shh… LOOK." Kate shrieked, not bothering to mute her own volume.

Miranda glanced in open astonishment. "Lizzie! Gordo!"

A small purple box caught Kate's attention. "Whoa! Look! Is that what I _think_ it is?"

The Mexican pinched her arm, only to yelp in pain. "Okay," she brushed her arm. "So I was _not_ dreaming. Are they _engaged_?"

………………………………………………………………………………

"C'mon. People'd want to use the floor," Lizzie teased playfully, pulling Gordo up.

Gordo wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Lip gloss. Can't live without it, can't avoid it," Gordo sighed, rubbing his hand on his trousers. "Shh. Don't tell my Dad. It's his lucky golf pants."

"Davi_d_! Your Dad's pants!" Lizzie laughed, clapping both hands together.

"Turns out it's also _my_ lucky pants too," Gordo laughed. "Should borrow it again tomorrow."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Geography test. Should pass neatly, with these trousers." Gordo joked, speeding away on seeing Lizzie's shocked expression.

Lizzie chased him. She caught him with some trouble. She whacked him good-naturedly.

"That'll teach you, you sneaky little brown noser," Lizzie declared in triumph, dusting her hands off.

………………………………………………………………………………

I changed the first chapter. I think I need a good start. Besides, that was _so_ two years ago.

Yours,

Hilaryduff1fan.

………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Author's Note 1

Author's Note:

………………………………………………………………………………

Oops, sorry for filing an Author's Note so early into the story.

I've rewritten the entire Chapter 1, because I thought it sounded too surreal and childish.

Thanks.

………………………………………………………………………………

Hilaryduff1fan.

(OldRuggedCross-)


	3. Trouble Around The Corner

Claire walked around the corner with her large and popular posse aka, cheerleaders, to the girls' locker room. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the infamous Lizzie McGuire and her loyal boyfriend, the weird but hot and macho, more macho than the famous Ethan Craft, David Gordon, kissing passionately. After a few months after the Rome trip, Gordo had a growth spurt which made him, 6"3' and giving him a 6- pack muscular chest. No hesitation in thinking, girl, he was hot! Every girl in Hillridge was chasing after him.  
  
She didn't understand why Gordo was so loyal to her. Miranda and Larry were still savouring every moment, keeping it embedded in their deepest thoughts. Claire strutted up to Gordo and Lizzie while Miranda gasped upon seeing the sight of Claire, unable to do anything. Claire forcefully pulled them apart and slapped Lizzie across her face, hard.  
  
"Get off MY man, McGuire. And if I ever catch you with him again, I'll rip your guts out!" Claire threatened.  
  
Lizzie stood up to her full height, 6", much taller than Claire and leaned over, while Claire backed away.  
  
One of the cheerleaders warned, "Claire, she's got the height of an ogress, and the fierceness of a cage full of starving tigers. You'd better get away! Now!"  
  
Claire whipped her head around and shouted, "So? I'm twice as good as her. In EVERYTHING!"  
  
Lizzie snatched the ring box angrily from Gordo before flashing an 'I'm so sorry' smile at him. Gordo nodded, indicating that he had understood.  
  
Lizzie nimbly slipped on the ring and brandished it in front of Claire's face. She slipped it off and read the engraved words out loudly.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, my love, and David Zephyr Gordon Forever (. That's what it says. I accepted it... gladly. And so, I am practically his wife. Right David?" she pecked him lightly on his lips.  
  
'Whoa! She called me David! She swore she would never call him 'David' in the 6th grade. That showed that she was blinded by love. Our love. So much that she forgot her vow and called me 'David'! Way to go, Gordon!' Gordo thought, running his fingers through his curls.  
  
"Duh Claire. And if you need any more info, you can page for me at 12345678. G'day to you." With that, Gordo took Lizzie's hand in his and walked away, followed closely by Miranda and Larry, all the while taping the lovely scene that just happened.  
  
End Of Chappie 3. Hope you like! 


	4. Makeup Solves The Problem

"Gordo! I have to redo my makeup! I can't walk into class like this!" Lizzie practically shrieked.  
  
"Don't worry McGuire, you'll always look beautiful to me. Always." He replied sweetly.  
  
'Aww. He's so romantic and sweet! I've found the perfect guy!' Lizzie thought while fingering a dark curly lock. She gave him a quick kiss and walked off, facing Gordo's direction while blowing mega big kisses with Miranda dragging her.  
  
Lizzie rushed into the girls' bathroom with Miranda tailing closely behind to 'touch up'. She pushed open the door and it creaked silently.  
  
She washed her face thoroughly and dried it with the paper towel Miranda had handed to her. She took out her compact powder, mascara, and her 12 shades of lip gloss and eye shadow (12 each). Lizzie applied foundation before brushing on some 'Pretty Pink' blush.  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda was choosing the shades of lip gloss and eye shadow.  
  
"Hey! How come I've never seen this shade of gloss before? 'Glitter Gold' Nice name! Can I try?" Miranda enquired.  
  
"First things first, I bought that at the mall yesterday as I lost my 'Jolly Sun' gloss. As I only had 11 colours, Mum brought me out last night to the mall to buy it. And yes, you can try it." Lizzie answered. "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot which shade I used this morning. Help me pick out a hot colour, can you, chica?" Lizzie added.  
  
"Sure! Ooh... trying to impress Gordo, ain't you?" Miranda pushed cheekily. Lizzie playfully whacked her and continued applying eye shadow. "Ooh, ooh. Use this 'Shiny Rose'. It'll match your bandana and sandals."  
  
When the girls finished their final touch-ups, they carefully inspected the engagement ring and ooh-ed and ahh-ed over it.  
  
Outside, Gordo was waiting patiently for his two girls. He smiled when Lizzie and Miranda reappeared from the bathroom. He wound his hand around Lizzie's tiny waist and slipped his other arm around Miranda's shoulder.  
  
History class had ended 20 minutes ago and it was lunchtime now. Kate, Larry, and Ethan were waiting at their usual lunch table. Ethan had a goofy grin plastered on his face when he saw Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda approaching.  
  
"Hey guys! There's Liz-zay and Gord-on and Mirandy." He gleefully announced to Kate and Larry. To Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda, he added," Over here! Folks!"  
  
Upon hearing Ethan's voice, Kate and Larry looked up from their lunch. They waved and grinned when they saw Gordo's hand wrapped around Lizzie. Larry looked a little crestfallen but brightened at the sight of Miranda giving him a wink.  
  
They all sat down and Lizzie and Gordo were hungry... for each other. They shot each other lovesick looks and Lizzie immediately clasped Gordo's hand and rested it on her lap.  
  
After lunch, Lizzie whispered to Gordo. "Let's go to my house after school, and break the news to my parents and to yours... over the phone. I want you to stay the night."  
  
Gordo glanced at Lizzie and chuckled nervously. "Uh heh heh. I don't" but was cut off by Lizzie.  
  
"Please?" giving Gordo the puppy-eyes.  
  
Gordo replied." Ok, but you owe me...." 


	5. Breaking The News To The McGuires

"Hey Mum! "Lizzie greeted her mother while pulling a nervous Gordo into the kitchen, where her Mum was currently preparing Chicken Soup, Matt's favourite. She pulled her backpack off and turned to Jo McGuire, holding Gordo's hand. Lizzie deliberately laid her left hand against the counter, allowing the ring to be seen.  
  
"Mum, I have to tell you something." Lizzie said.  
  
"Honey, can't it wait, my oven-fried chicken is due," she checked her watch. "3,2,1. Now." She slipped on the oven gloves before turning off the oven. Opening it, Lizzie sniffed a delicate aroma from the chicken.  
  
"Okay, me and Gordo."  
  
"Wrong, Gordo and I," Gordo gently corrected.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and continued, just as her Dad, Sam McGuire, walked down the stairs.  
  
"Dad? Wh... What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, I came here because it is my house, and I came home early to spend some quality time with you all." Sam jokingly replied.  
  
Jo chucked, then slipped her arm around Lizzie and her other arm around Sam's shoulders. "Well, our little baby here wanted to tell me..." Her words trailed off just as she spotted the ring. "Wha? What is this?" she shakily asked pointing at the ring, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Sam turned around and too, was shocked to see a beautiful ring.  
  
"Don't worry, Mum and Dad, this might be difficult for you, but... Gordo and I are getting married!" Lizzie nervously announced. After an awkward silence, Lizzie added, shaking her head. "Mum, Dad, please don't be angry with me, or Gordo. We can not get married if you want."  
  
Jo couldn't control her tears now. It was all over her smooth, unwrinkled face. "No. No. I absolutely don't have any objections. You should have gotten married centuries ago! I'm telling you two lovebirds, you two were destined to get married..." Jo babbled on and on.  
  
"Mrs McGuire, let's hear Mr McGuire's opinion, okay?" Gordo cut in before Jo could say anything else.  
  
Jo nodded, dabbed her tears away and made a gesture, indicating that her husband could go on.  
  
Sam was furiously nodding. "Of course! Gordo, no, David Gordon, you are a fine man, talented and hot." Saying that, Sam waggled his eyebrows, until Gordo blushed a shade of beetroot red. "You'd better take care of my daughter now. I'm giving her to you." He added, like in wedding ceremonies. He placed Lizzie's hand on his future-son-in-law's hand. "Now I proclaim you two, fiancé and fiancée! You may now kiss the bride!" Sam happily announced.  
  
Gordo leaned in and kissed Lizzie lightly on her cheeks.  
  
"Come on, you can do better." Jo shouted.  
  
Lizzie moved her cheeks and pecked Gordo on the lips. Before she could pull away, Gordo caressed her face and deepened the kiss. She could feel her parents grinning like mad in the warm and happy atmosphere. She smiled as they pulled away.  
  
"1 down. 1 more to go!" Lizzie whispered. 


	6. What Video Cameras Can Do

After debating playfully against each other, Lizzie and Gordo finally decided against using the telephone. Lizzie jumped into a pair of faded jeans and a new blue tank top, which revealed her belly- button. They unlocked the door, which prevented the 15-year-old weasel from entering, hand in hand. They jumped into Lizzie's new light blue SUV, from which she got from her parents on her Sweet 16 Birthday. Lizzie grabbed her car keys from her vanity. The key-chain that she hung her keys was decorated stylishly; it was a present from Gordo on their two-year anniversary. The keys clinked together as Lizzie strolled to her car with Gordo's hand clasped together. Gordo let her hand go and ran towards the car.  
  
'What's the matter? Are you too scared to be seen with me?" Lizzie wondered aloud.  
  
"No, of course not, my beautiful." He opened the car-door for Lizzie politely, like a real gentleman.  
  
Lizzie giggled as she stepped gracefully into the car, all the while holding Gordo's hand for support. She waited for Gordo to climb into the car before starting the ignition.  
  
They drove to the Gordon's, chatting like little kids about which unlucky freshman was being picked on by Claire, how awful the green eye shadow was on Brooke, Gordo's 'former girlfriend', and, duh, about Miranda and the gang.  
  
After reaching their destination, Gordo led Lizzie to the doorstep, holding her as if she was ever so fragile, and glancing back at her every mille- second as if Lizzie could disappear anytime. He was so engrossed in her beauty that he tripped on his porch steps.  
  
"Ouch." Gordo moaned in pain.  
  
"Maybe this will help." Lizzie leaned in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Gordo shook his head. She leaned in kissed him on both his cheeks. He shook his head again, but before Lizzie could give him another kiss(s), he pulled her on top of him and started kissing her, on her full, luscious lips. They pulled away 7 minutes 30 seconds later and Lizzie blushed furiously.  
  
At the window, Mr and Mrs Gordon had just witnessed the clumsy- romantic scene. Mr Gordon had gotten his son's video camera and was filming the scene professionally.  
  
"Wait till Gordo sees this." Mrs Gordon chuckled. Suddenly, she spotted something shimmering prettily in the setting evening sun. She gasped after realising what that was. She gasped and snatched the camera away from her husband. She focused it on the object and indeed, it was the same thing she had guessed. "Honey! Look! Our little David is getting married!" She almost screamed.  
  
"What? With whom?" Mr Gordon asked, totally, utterly confused.  
  
Just then, they heard footsteps on the patio and immediately rushed out from behind the dusty curtains.  
  
"Just act as if you don't know anything" she muttered, while Mr Gordon hid the video camera behind his back.  
  
"Hi mum, I'm back!" Gordo cheerfully greeted. "Me and Lizzie..."  
  
"Lizzie and I" Lizzie corrected, stifling a giggle.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyway, Lizzie and I have some news. And I don't know if it is placed in the good, forget about it or I don't know category. So..."  
  
"We know. You and Lizzie are getting married." Mr Gordon accidentally revealed. "Oops..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I know, I know, you two videotaped us kissing and spotted Lizzie's engagement ring." Gordo answered, he had known his parents so well. "Oh man, I wanted it to be a surprise. So?" Gordo asked his parents expectantly.  
  
"Yes, David Gordon," his parents replied happily, then laughed. 


	7. Dinner

After their successful discussion with Lizzie's future-in-laws, the duo walked back to the car followed closely by Mr and Mrs Gordon. Gordo speed- dialled Miranda on his cell-phone. After 3 rings, Miranda answered  
  
"Hello, Miranda Sanchez speaking. May I know who this is?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Hello, Miranda? This is Gordo. We are having dinner at Lizzie's so I think we won't be able to make it to Digital Bean for dinner. Lizzie says you can come too, if you want..." Gordo trailed off, wondering whether to tell his best friend the good news. He decided not to spoil the 'surprise'.  
  
"Sure! Be over in a jiffy! See ya. Send my love to Lizzie. Oh wait, am I supposed to ask Kate, Ethan and Larry?" Miranda answered, a little suspicious of Gordo's sudden halt in his speech. She shook the feeling off and slipped on her favourite jeans and tank top.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie says no." Gordo replied after asking Lizzie for her opinion. "See ya when we get there!" Gordo rang off and turned to Lizzie.  
  
As they reached Lizzie's house, she pulled into the driveway and spotted Miranda's black Mercedes. She had also got her license recently and started showing off.  
  
"Ooh good, Miranda's here! We can start immediately." She stepped out of her car and took Gordo's hand tenderly.  
  
Mr Gordon remarked to his wife, who was standing next to him, "look at those two lovebirds. I can't wait to see our grandchildren. I bet 50 bucks that first born is a boy."  
  
"You sick man. Hmmph! I bet 50 bucks that a set of twins will come out first." Mrs Gordon betted sarcastically, but confident as Lizzie had a twin, Isabella, who was permanently staying in Rome. She slapped him on the arm and walked in, her nose up in the air.  
  
At the table, the four adults crammed themselves and started to talk. Jo and Mrs Gordon chattered excitedly about the gowns, who to invite and about the location. Sam and Mr Gordon had arranged themselves a night of football in the stadium.  
  
Together, the three amigos helped themselves to the chicken, soup and salad. They carried the plates to the coffee and grabbed three stools from under the table. Gordo slipped in an action packed blockbuster into the player. At first, Miranda and Lizzie stared intently at the screen but got tired of the no-romance movie and started gossiped noisily. 


	8. A Taste Of Her Own Medicine

The next day at school, the news about Lizzie and Gordo's engagement spread like wildfire. By noon, almost ¾ of the school had already congratulated the happy couple. The other ¼ consisted of Claire and her cheerleading team. She walked around with her nose pointing towards the crystal blue sky.  
  
'SPLAT'  
  
Birds' droppings splattered on Claire and almost all of the cheerleaders. The lucky girls, who were not affected by the smelly white droppings, laughed their butts off. Claire pointed a threatening finger at them and shook it angrily. The girls immediately shushed.  
  
"You. All. Are. Out. Of. The. Cheerleading. Team." Claire rasped, her voice as cold as metal. Some girls complained. A hassle of voices then broke out at Claire. They all wiped the droppings out of their hair and threw it angrily at her.  
  
"You are so mean!" "I don't even know why I joined the squad." "I'm quitting! I can't put up with you anymore." "Yeah! Bossing us around like no one's business." "Lizzie is so right! You are mean and selfish, Claire!" "Come on guys, let's go congratulate Lizzie and David." "David was so right in not choosing you."  
  
The last two sentences heard seemed to round up all of the ex- cheerleaders' voices.  
  
"Yeah!" all of them retorted before going over to Lizzie and her gang, who were still laughing like everyone still was. They immediately quietened, but were surprised when the cheerleaders' started joining in their merry laughter.  
  
"We walked out on Claire. She was really taking over our lives..." Amber, a former cheerleader, explained after spotting Lizzie and Gordo giving them weird looks. "And David and Lizzie! You two look so cute together! Congratulations!" Amber gushed excitedly.  
  
"Thanks!" was all Lizzie could say. Gordo nodded.  
  
An awkward silence followed, then Miranda saved the day.  
  
"You guys all wanna hang out after school at Digital Bean?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Sure! That'll be cool!" Amber answered on behalf of all the ex- cheerleaders.  
  
"Bu...but, Amber, we have cheerleading practice today!" Kelly, another girl spluttered.  
  
"Kel, Kel, Kel. We have already walked out on Claire, remember?" Amber assured the unsure girl. She put her arm around Kelly and hugged her. "Oh Gosh! I smell like shit!"  
  
"That's because you are covered in shit! We all are." Crystal (ok I'm tired of typing ex-cheerleader. So if you see any name unfamiliar to you, you know that she is an ex- cheerleader.) teased.  
  
The new friends cracked up and headed to the shower room. 


	9. Explanations

"So Lizzie, are we still up for Digital Bean?" asked Amber hopefully while twirling a lock of her shoulder-length brown hair.  
  
"Yup. Meet me after school at my locker." Lizzie answered. "Oh! How am I supposed to drive 21 people in one car?"  
  
"Don't panic people. Miranda Sanchez is up with an idea! Some of us can take Lizzie's, Gordo's or my car. Gordo, do the math and find out the number of people in each car." Miranda explained.  
  
"... Eight people in each car." Gordo replied after a couple of seconds. He blew on his fingers and rubbed it against his shirt.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and the girls all rolled their eyes. Kate, Ethan and Larry soon approached them.  
  
"Hey guys! Whoa... what are you guys doing here?" Kate asked, surprised to see her old friends with Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie explained the whole story to her while the truth finally sank in.  
  
"And we're also going to Digital Bean after school. Wanna come?" Miranda finished.  
  
"Sure!" Kate, Ethan and Larry answered at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to drive Larry and Ethan in your car. Cos we don't' have any more space." Gordo pointed out.  
  
"No prob-blem-o!" Ethan answered on behalf of them.  
  
'RING!' The bell signaled the start of Literature class. 


	10. Preparations

"So, you like this gown?" Lizzie asked, coming out of the dressing room, wearing a beautiful and unique gown. It was pearl white with not too revealing necklines. It draped loosely around her slim figure, a long lace fringed at the bottom. Miranda applauded. Gordo whistled softly.  
  
The three amigos were at the local bridal store. Lizzie was trying on elegant wedding gowns for her wedding, Gordo choosing tuxes.  
  
Lizzie entered the dressing room again with another gown. When Lizzie emerged again, this time wearing a gown that tightly accented her curves. It was cut low at the back and was strapless. Silver as it was, the sunlight shone prettily on it, reflecting Miranda and Gordo's amazed gapes. Lizzie turned slowly around.  
  
"Well? Nice?" Lizzie enquired.  
  
Gordo, struck by Lizzie's beauty, nodded, speechless. Miranda did the same.  
  
Lizzie gracefully twirled around again. She had a grin plastered on her face as she walked over to the tuxedos' section and pulled three pairs of tuxedos out. She handed them to Gordo, who strolled into the dressing room.  
  
As Gordo entered, Miranda struck up a conversation.  
  
"So, are you excited?" Miranda asked, clearly interested in her best friend's opinion.  
  
"Duh! I mean, Gordo is sooo handsome and I'm in love with him. I can't wait! When we get married, Claire or any girl can snatch him away." Lizzie replied, love struck.  
  
They were cut off by the sound of the door opening. Gordo came out, in a black tux with a matching silver shirt.  
  
"Ooh! Handsome!" Miranda squealed.  
  
"Trying to steal my man, Sanchez?" Lizzie playfully asked, drawing a fist from behind her back.  
  
"Yeah! Any problem?" A familiar voice sneered, coming from the store entrance. 


	11. Miserable

Pushing her way with an air of arrogance through the semi-crowded bridal store, she stalked up to Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. A nerdy couple was blocking her, looking at bouquets of fake roses, tulips, lavenders and marigolds.  
  
"Move off nerds." She shoved them aside and then 'complimented' them. "Oh! You two look sooo nice together. You are sooo compatible."  
  
"CLAIRE?" Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda asked in total shock and surprise.  
  
"Gordo, Hi." Claire smiled sweetly at Gordo. "Changed your mind about being with that slut?" She stared with hatred and disgust at Lizzie.  
  
"DON'T CALL MY FIANCE A SLUT!" Gordo raged. Lizzie calmed him down before he continued, slightly calmer. "You are the slut. When Lizzie and I are married, will you kindly stay out of our perfect lives?"  
  
"No." Claire answered simply.  
  
"Repeat that?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Stay out of my way, you moron." Claire slapped Lizzie so hard on the cheek that she staggered backwards. Gordo caught her, fortunately. He helped her up and glared at Claire with pure disgust. Turning to Gordo, she coolly replied. "No. I said no. I will make everyone of your lives miserable. Until then," she paused to flip her hair. "Will you change your stupid mind and marry me."  
  
"I will never marry anyone who insults Lizzie or I. So, Claire, your high hopes of you and me getting married is..." Gordo pretended to think.  
  
"Zilch!" Lizzie and Miranda answered at the exact same time, then giggled.  
  
"Um excuse me, but can you all take your lame argument outside to discuss?" The bridal storeowner asked, looking up from her framed glasses and rolling her emerald green eyes. "I've got a business to run." She gestured toward the nerdy couple, hovering at the door, as though preparing to leave.  
  
"Don't bother. You are serving a pig-headed couple and I'm just done wasting my time trying to nicely reason things out with them." Claire smoothed her skirt and patted her hair.  
  
"Does this," Gordo gesturing toward Lizzie's swollen cheek, a thin stream of blood flowing freely down. "This, look like 'nicely reason things out with them'? Huh?" Gordo mimicked sarcastically.  
  
Claire's fake diamond ring had caused a little tear across her right cheek as she slapped Lizzie. "Darling, it's Ok!" Lizzie soothed the enraged Gordo. "There are some people here we just don't want to be with." She glanced briefly at Claire. Gordo immediately understood.  
  
"Yes. There are just SOME people we don't want to be with." Gordo emphasized on the word 'Some'. Turning to the storeowner who had just returned with a paper towel and handed it to Lizzie, who thanked her graciously, Gordo said, "Just round up this gown and suit. Thanks!"  
  
"Mr Gordon, is it?" She enquired. Gordo nodded. "Please sign this, and you too, Mrs Gordon." The storeowner twinkled as she said that.  
  
"I like that name." Lizzie smiled as she signed the form. 


	12. Your Hair!

Lizzie awoke with a happy grin on her face. She lazily pulled her covers over her head, right until her last inch of her dirty blond hair was covered.  
  
She was enveloped in soothing darkness. Soon, her eyelids started to droop. Just then, an irritating voice rang through her ears.  
  
"Liiizzzzzzieeeeeeee! Come down for Breakfast... Mom says NOW!" Matt shouted/ whined. Lizzie groaned and slowly crawled out from the covers.  
  
"Mom! Give me another 20 minutes. I'm dead tired!" Lizzie spoke into her pillow, her voice muffled, which sounded like, "Mum-gimme-another-tweny- minutes! ... I'mf dead fired!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to miss your hot date with Gordo in like," Mrs McGuire checked her watch, "forty-five minutes?" She called towards the stairs. Seconds later, she heard the rustling of bed sheets and the pounding of Lizzie's footsteps to her wardrobe. She chuckled just as her husband came down.  
  
"I swear, one day. The house is going to collapse." Mr McGuire joked, shaking his head.  
  
Lizzie skipped to her wardrobe, her left hand pulling out a towel, and the other, reaching for her electric blue mini- skirt and her favourite glittery-hot pink tube top. Finally, after choosing a belt with a gold clasp, she set the outfit in the bathroom. She skipped to the shower room, flipping the light switches on.  
  
"And every time I try to fly, I fall..." Lizzie sang as she peeled off her pyjamas and pulling the shower curtain shut. Reaching for her 'shampoo', she applied it and lathered it onto her hair.  
  
"Lizzie! Gordo's here!" Lizzie heard her mother yelling.  
  
"Send him up Mum. Thanks!" She screamed back. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps and finally a knock on her room door.  
  
"Gordo! Open it, the door's not locked!" Lizzie shouted as she turned the shower off. She quickly dried herself and brushed her hair, not bothering to untangle those vicious knots. She slipped on her outfit before opening the bathroom door.  
  
Gordo looked up and froze.  
  
"Lizzie... your hair!!!"  
  
Well, like it? 


	13. Matt

"What?" Lizzie asked, totally confused.  
  
"Why is y... your hair black?" Gordo spluttered.  
  
Lizzie fingered her hair. "Is this some kind of practical joke? If it is, then it's not funny. " Her voice turning icy.  
  
"Look in the mirror." Gordo added, calming down. 'She looks even hotter now as a brunette.' Gordo smiled to himself as a scream erupted from the bathroom.  
  
"AAHH!!" Lizzie screamed hysterically. "My hair! My hair!"  
  
"Lizzie, baby. It's okay. You look beautiful." Gordo said soothingly, as he hugged her. He looked down to find Lizzie, his Lizzie, with tears streaming down her face. His heart immediately broke into a thousand pieces on seeing Lizzie like this. "It's okay. I like you like that. Nothing or anyone can change my everlasting love for you." Gordo said, hugging her even tighter.  
  
"Are you crazy? I love this! I cried because I couldn't believe what happened. Mom wouldn't let me dye my hair. So now I have a reason." Lizzie squealed triumphantly, planting her lips on Gordo's.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire! Come down right now young lady! Before I come up!" Mrs McGuire yelled.  
  
"Uh-oh. I don't like it when she calls me my full name. How will I explain this to my mother? Gordo! Will you quit looking at my hair?" Lizzie growled and added to her mom. "COMING!" She thundered.  
  
"Okay. One word of advice, stay calm and act natural." Gordo replied, not taking his eyes off Lizzie at all. He was practically drooling.  
  
Lizzie opened the door and dragged Gordo along, who was still acting like a zombie.  
  
Down in the kitchen, Matt studied his masterpiece with surprise. Mr and Mrs McGuire gasped upon seeing Lizzie posed as Isabella.  
  
"ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE! What have you done to your hair? You look ridiculous!" Mrs McGuire exploded at her daughter.  
  
"Aw...man. I told the storeowner green! And he duped me for black? I'm going to get even!" Matt complained, pulling up his sleeves and prepared to slink out of the door.  
  
"Stay there, young man! Matthew McGuire, what has your sister done to you that you tried to get even?" Mrs McGuire asked, her tone cold.  
  
"Mom, Mom! Shush. I like this look!" Lizzie said happily. She bent down and gave Matt a big sisterly hug and kiss. "Thanks Matt."  
  
"Yuck. My sister just kissed me! AHH!" Matt screamed, wiping Lizzie's kiss away.  
  
"Dear, you have to admit. Our Lizzie looks awesome!" Mr McGuire admitted, sipping his hot coffee.  
  
"Hmmph! Fine." Mrs McGuire went off in a huff. Once in the hall, she motioned for her daughter to come. "Sweetie, how did you do that?" Mrs McGuire excitedly enquired.  
  
Lizzie laughed, pounded up to her room and got the bottle of 'shampoo' for her mom.  
  
"Try it. It works wonders..." Lizzie answered mysteriously, tossing the bottle to her mother. "Come on Gordo. Let's get going to school." She added, grabbing her backpack and her car keys, Gordo following her.  
  
Nice? 


	14. Good Hair Days

"Um, Gordo? Can you explain why every one is looking at me like that?" Lizzie asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked around her.  
  
Everyone, including Miss Ungermyer who happened to walk down the hall at that moment, stared at Lizzie as though she had a huge, ugly zit on her nose. Finally, Lizzie couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Why is every one staring at me? Do I have something on my face? What's wrong with you people?" Lizzie exploded, causing the hall to start snickering.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie, sweetheart, you do have something. On your hair! Hello! Don't you remember?" Gordo replied on behalf of the whole hall. He tightened his grip on Lizzie's hand and walked toward the direction of their lockers.  
  
Miranda, Kate, Ethan and Larry were all there waiting for the couple.  
  
"Hey. Lizzie, you're finally he..." Miranda greeted, not taking her eyes of her bitten off nails. But she never got to finish her sentence.  
  
"AAHH! Oh my God! What happened to your hair?" Kate screamed, cutting in on Miranda's sentence. Ethan looked up.  
  
"Whoa, Kate! Who's this pre-ety lady? She looks so much like um, what's her name? Oh right, Lizzie." Ethan looked as if he would faint any moment. His eyes were starting to be super- glued on Lizzie. Gordo glared at him while Lizzie giggled.  
  
"That's because she is Lizzie, dumb." Miranda announced as she glanced briefly at Lizzie. "By the way, Liz, Nice Look!"  
  
"Thanks! Matt made it for me." Lizzie replied, giggling.  
  
"Lizzie, you look exactly like Isabella! Oh God. What did your mother say about this?" Kate enquired, a little envious of Lizzie's new hair do.  
  
"We-ell, she exploded at me but few seconds later. She asked me for the secret formula." Lizzie answered, tapping her feet.  
  
Everyone cracked up as Lizzie walked away, followed by Gordo and Ethan, both competing for Lizzie's attention.  
  
Lizzie glanced back; surprised on seeing both her fiancée and her ex- crush both fighting over her.  
  
'Maybe I should have done that to get Ethan all over me. But anyway, I'm happy I'm with Gordo, he's so sweet!' Lizzie chuckled to herself. She looked lovingly at Gordo while he arm- wrested Ethan to the ground.  
  
"David Zephyr Gordon and Ethan Craft. Cease with the wrestling and report to my office immediately!" Miranda did an impression of Miss Ungermyer as she burst out laughing at the duo that were fighting each other to the floor who stop and looked around, confused.  
  
"You two are so naïve!" Lizzie and Kate said at the exact same time, and then burst into another giggling fit. 


	15. Marriage?

"Hey mom, dad," Lizzie greeted politely as she stepped into the house. "Hey Matt." She added, ruffling his hair.  
  
Gordo headed to the living room with Lizzie following close behind.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Matt. Lizzie and I have something to tell you all." Gordo began as he sat himself onto a loveseat, Lizzie on him.  
  
Ever since Lizzie and Gordo's parents had agreed to this wedding, Gordo started calling Mr and Mrs McGuire 'Mom and Dad'. Occasionally, he stated Matt as 'Little bro' when he was around. Lizzie vice- versa to Gordo's parents.  
  
"You see, when we're 19, you got a lot of projects." Lizzie continued, a little fidgety.  
  
"What are you two getting at? Spit it out!" Mrs McGuire said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we've a project assigned by Mrs Flumber. And for this project we've got to go to Hawaii." Gordo explained, feeling Lizzie's body tensing up on his lap. "Lizzie, Miranda, Ethan, Larry, Kate and I were assigned because we are all interested in Marine Biology. So..." Gordo continued, not too sure of what to say.  
  
"Do you think we should have a wedding before we go or in Hawaii. Then when we come back, we'll have another simple celebration here in Hillridge?" Lizzie continued for Gordo, who was still trying to phrase the words. He nodded, slipping a hand around Lizzie's slim waist.  
  
"Of course we want it here!" Mr and Mrs McGuire answered in unison.  
  
"I'm sure Mr and Mrs Gordon will also want it here in our hometown." Mrs McGuire added gently.  
  
"I'll call them now, dear." Mr McGuire said, picking the phone out of its cradle and speed- dialled Mr and Mrs Gordon. "Ah... yes. Eugene (A/N I don't know what's Mr and Mrs Gordon's name, much less Miranda's parents) Your son and my Lizzie want to get married, soon. But they've got this school project on Marine Biology in Hawaii. So, they are asking for your...Oh okay. That'll be easier. I don't want to tie up your phone line. Good. Bye!" Mr McGuire spoke into the phone before placing it onto the cradle. "They, Gordo, your parents. Are coming over." He explained.  
  
Lizzie grabbed Gordo's hand and sped up to her room.  
  
"Call me when they come!" 


	16. I love you

Lizzie hung her 'Do not disturb' sign before closing the door behind her. Gordo sat on her bed and patted the spot directly next to him.  
  
"Come sit here sweetie!" Gordo said, outstretching his muscular arms to Lizzie. She pouted cutely and sat on his lap instead.  
  
"Gordo, I just can't wait. I mean, we're going to get married!" Lizzie squealed before snuggling into Gordo's embrace. She sat up suddenly, pondering.  
  
"Wait, am I supposed to call you Gordo from now onwards?" She enquired, her voice filled with intimacy and affection.  
  
"Whatever you call me is fine." Gordo laughed. He paused with a look of mock seriousness on his face. "Just don't call me Gordo, Elizabeth. We're adults now."  
  
Just as Lizzie was about to answer, Gordo planted a deep and passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
"Mm, cherry lip gloss." He joked, as they pulled apart, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
"Lizzie! Gordo! Come down now! Your parents are here!" They heard Mrs McGuire yell for them.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo clumped down the steps, hand in hand.  
  
"Mom, Dad." Lizzie and Gordo greeted in unison.  
  
"David, we've just discussed this and we think that you two should get married here in Hillridge. Is that fine?" Mrs Gordon asked her son.  
  
"Yup, shouldn't be a problem!" Gordo answered cheerfully. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow, the whole day will be taken up." Mr Gordon replied. Seeing Gordo opening his mouth to protest, he added. "And don't worry about school. I've called Miss Ungermyer to arrange it and half the school is coming to the reception."  
  
"What about Miranda and the gang?" Lizzie and Gordo protested together.  
  
"How could we forget them?" Mrs McGuire chuckled. She then took her daughter up to her room to agree on hairstyles, makeup and shoes, closely followed by Mrs Gordon.  
  
Gordo was dragged to the den to watch football with his fathers. He turned just as Lizzie whirled around, shooting him a helpless look.  
  
'I love you!' They mouthed at each other at the same time. 


	17. The Phone's Distractions

"... So, Lizzie, you want this silver barrette or the white one? And do you want your hair to be dyed your original colour?" Mrs McGuire asked, lifting up two barrettes and a lock of Lizzie's black hair and a can of blond dye.  
  
"I think..." Lizzie began just as her private phone rang.  
  
"Hold on. Ouch... Mom! Stop pulling my hair!" Lizzie complained as she got up, making her mother yank her hair. "Hello."  
  
"Hi Lizzie. Miranda here!" Miranda greeted.  
  
"Oh Miranda! So, what did your parents say?" Lizzie spoke into the phone, with a little expectance in her voice.  
  
"Um... Yes." Miranda responded, twirling a lock of hair in her hands.  
  
"YES! Now we can bunk together!"  
  
"What about your Gordo? He's gonna be your husband starting tomorrow. Don't you want to spend some time with him?" Miranda joked from the other line.  
  
"Yeah. Oops... I forgot." Lizzie replied sheepishly.  
  
"Mom is yelling about something. Gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow!" Miranda said.  
  
"Bye!" Both girls answered at the same time.  
  
"So, Lizzie, you want this silver barrette or the white one? And do you want your hair to be dyed your original colour?" Mrs McGuire asked, just as Lizzie put down the phone.  
  
Sorry! So short right? Well, I want at least 3 reviews before I update. Heh heh. 


	18. Ronnie Jacobs Returns

For FaN-oF-YaNkEeS: Gordo was just being sarcastic.

Ring! Ring!

"Not again!" Lizzie groaned as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"You'd Better Not Marry Him... or else." A muffled but familiar voice spoke. The threat was then followed by maniac laughter, causing Lizzie to start trembling and sweating uncontrollably.

"Honey, who was that? ... Are you alright?" Mrs McGuire asked her trembling daughter.

"It was ... Ronnie." Lizzie managed to squeak. "It was Ronnie! It was Ronnie! Mum! It was Ronnie!" Lizzie screamed frantically, still shaking uncontrollably.

Mrs McGuire and Mrs Gordon's faces turned pale at the sound of Ronnie Jacobs's name.

_-Flashback-_

Lizzie was 16 that time. She was walking to Gordo's house late that night. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind. Lizzie screamed in fright but was knocked out by a sharp object spearing into her skull. Before blacking out, she remembered seeing her ex, Ronnie Jacobs, staring into her eyes evilly and laughing the same maniac laugh. When Lizzie came to, she found herself in a deserted hut with her clothes torn and blood all around her. She sobbed and wept as she tried ways and means to get up. Finally she got up painfully, and called her mother's mobile, who fainted in shock and fright. Gordo was furious and reported Ronnie, who was still on the runaway.

_-End Of Flashback- _

The door burst open and Gordo bolted in.

"Lizzie, baby... What's wrong?" He asked as he swept her helpless and trembling body into his arms.

"I...I..." Lizzie managed to say before she blacked out.

Suspense. Cliffhanger. Like it? You have to review for more.


	19. Rude Awakenings

"OH MY GOD!!! What happened to Lizzie? How? Why? When?" Miranda screamed, tears

of sorrow streaming down her face.

"Miranda, be strong. That's what I'm being. Not for myself, not for the world,

but for Lizzie." Gordo sobbed silently. In his hands was Lizzie's helpless and

unconscious body.

"Mr. David Gordon? The doctor is ready." A passing nurse stopped and informed

Gordo.

Gordo nodded and rushed into the checkup room. He lay Lizzie onto the bed and

refused to sit on the chair beside it. He pounded his fist on the wall and

broke down into tears, cursing horribly.

Lizzie had awoken silently and tapped her fiancée's shoulder gently. Gordo

turned around, his tear-stained face brightened at the sight of his Lizzie

smiling at him.

"Oh Lizzie. You made me so worried. Next time, don't scare me like that." Gordo

cried, embracing Lizzie in a huge loving hug.

"Gordo, there won't be a next time! We're going to get married tomorrow and fly

to Hawaii. Hey! That could be our honeymoon trip! But I want to extend for

about 2 more months?" Lizzie re-assured her anxious fiancée.

They began to lean in and as their lips locked, they knew they would be there

for each other... forever.


	20. Wedding Obstacles PART 1

Here's Chapter 20! Enjoy! 

"So, are you sure this will work?" A girl asked the mastermind.

"Parker, do you want David Gordon or not? Are you going to watch that pathetic couple to get married and have children? If..." Ronnie Jacobs grinned evilly, brandishing his yellow teeth gained by smoking after he broke up with 'another girl'.

"If? If, Mr Jacobs?" Parker hissed uneasily, staring daggers at Lizzie in a photograph of Lizzie and Gordo kissing. Passionately. PASSIONATELY.

"Well, sorry, my dear McKenzie." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "When they break up, you can have David Gordon," he stressed Gordo's name with a sneer and continued with a smirk. "And I will have Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Understand?" Ronnie finished, leering fiendishly at Parker. "So, here's the plan..."

In Lizzie's bedroom, all had been converted into 'auspicious wedding ornaments'. Lizzie was eyeing her reflection in the mirror and a picture of her when she was two; carrying a small denim backpack and squatting to pick up a dandelion. While Miranda and Kate applied her makeup, fixed her veil, sank her in a sea of her favourite perfume and, re- applied her makeup again. Lizzie could hardly believe how much she had changed.

"Hey! Don't make me look like a Barbie!" Lizzie wailed. Her face looked 'horrible' in her perspective. In fact, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"There! Pretty as Cinderella!" Kate cooed, looking proudly at her masterpiece.

"Don't trip!" Kate warned. Lizzie was well known for her clumsiness.

"Go on. Go to your Gordo! Miranda smiled as she picked up the end of Lizzie's gown. She too was also prettily dressed. She and Kate were wearing identical outfits; two white dresses laced with pink ribbons.

Kate opened the door politely for Lizzie to exit first. Lizzie smiled at her former enemy.

_-Flashback-_

"Lizzie! Call!" Mrs McGuire called up the stairs.

"Hello, Kate?" Lizzie asked incredulously.

"Lizzie? Hi. I'm calling to apologise for everything. I went to camp as an average girl and came back blindly as a popular girl. I'm so sorry. The thing is that I'm sick of fake friends, fake smiles and fake attitudes. Can I be your friend again?" Kate asked timidly. Lizzie smiled to herself and silently congratulated herself. "Yep. I've been waiting for this, Kate." Lizzie rang off and dialled Miranda and Gordo's number on three- way. She explained everything and they became friends again.

When Claire found out, she 'kicked' Kate out of the cheerleading squad and replaced herself as the new cheerleading captain.

_-End Of Flashback-_

Miranda's dream had finally came through. Her 2 best friends were FINALLY together.


	21. Wedding Obstacles PART 2

Chapter 21

Down in the living room, the guys were staging obstacles for the groom, in other words, Gordo.

"Step one! To show how generous you are to your family, slip in a cheque with any numerals on it!" Matt roared over the noise caused by guests and relatives who came to attend and witness the official wedding of Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon.

Gordo flipped open his chequebook and scribbled some numbers and his signature on it. He slipped the cheque worth $99.99 through the iron gates. The guys howled as they saw the cheque. They proceeded to open the gate for Gordo to enter.

"Step two! To show how manly you are, do 50 push-ups." Ethan yelled, causing the crowd to start cheering.

'I could see this was coming!' Gordo thought, as he did the push-ups readily, his buddies counting for him. Beads of perspiration trickled down as he finished the last push-up. He jumped up and brushed the sweat away. Gordo straightened his jacket and listened for his next step.

"Next, to show how romantic you are, stand below Lizzie's balcony and serenade her. Then, collect your bride!" Larry shouted.

"Gordo, Gordo, Gordo!" Everyone cheered. Matt led Gordo out to under his sister's balcony.

"... I would give the world for you, my love is all I have to give." Gordo serenaded, his deep masculine voice ringing through Lizzie's ears, sending shivers up and down her spine.

As he walked through the back door, he saw Lizzie in the stunning wedding gown she had chosen, except now she looked 10 times more beautiful. Her hair was braided into many tiny braids, then pulled back into an elegant bun, strands of loose fringe hanging freely, framing her oval- shaped face. Her nails were painted frosted pink and she had glittery red lip- gloss covering her full, luscious lips. The guys whistled at the three beautiful ladies descending elegantly from the stairs like angels descending from heaven.

Gordo was speechless. His eyes were firmly planted on Lizzie. He was fully mesmerized and hypnotised by her beauty. Gordo stepped forward and took Lizzie's gloved in his and led her to the shining white Mercedes waiting.


	22. Wedding Obstacles PART 3

Chapter 22

"I can't believe it! I mean, Gordo, we, WE are getting married like now!" Lizzie almost screamed.

Lizzie and Gordo were sitting in the wedding car, a white Mercedes, holding hands and occasionally giving each other peck-on-the-cheeks.

Gordo rolled his eyes in mock surprise. "Oh Lizzie, that's like the 34th time you've said that! I have to say this, WHATEVER!" Gordo flashed the 'whatever sign', making Lizzie giggle.

"You know, you're so cute when you smile." Gordo smiled, cupping her face. They were about to lean in when the car jerked to a stop.

"Sorry, but kissing in my car is prohibited!" Matt yelled from the back seat.

"Look Matt, it's not your car! It's Larry's!" Melina glared at her so-called boyfriend who was sitting next to her.

"Guys, guys. We're stuck in a traffic jam! Make use of the time to, well, do whatever you want!" Larry sighed. "Oh! We're moving!"

Gordo laughed and sucked in air. "Lizzie, you know you look beautiful right?"

"Gordo, you know you look handsome right?" Lizzie joked, half sarcastic and half serious.

They heard the church bell toll 10 times to indicate the 10 a.m. sign. Larry pulled into a reserved lot and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Lizzie got out first and slowly stepped out. The sunlight was shining on the church and reflected every speck of light seeping through the stained glass window.

'Perfect! Just perfect!' Lizzie thought as she walked across the carpeted lane leading into the church. She smiled as flashes of semi blinding light blinked at her.

Just outside the church, Mr. McGuire was waiting excitedly with his wife and relatives beside him. Lizzie grinned widely at her father as she took his hand.

"Are you ready?" Mr. McGuire asked his all dressed-up daughter.

"Yep. I can't wait." Lizzie answered nervously. "Is my lip gloss smudged? Does my hair look okay? Is my dress crumpled? Are there any stains on my outfit?"

"Ha! Go ask your mother on those questions. But, I must say, you do look perfect!" He smiled, just as they reached the opposite end of the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered on this joyous day, to join Elizabeth Brooke McGuire and David Zephyr Gordon in marriage. If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, please let him speak, or forever hold his peace." Nobody spoke, and the pastor continued. "That being said, may I ask, who gives this woman to be married?"  
  
"Her mother and I." Sam said, and placed Lizzie's hand into Gordo's hand.  
  
"Would you please join both hands as we begin?" The pastor said.  
  
They both joined hands and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, do you take David Gordon to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and health, in poverty and in wealth, in bad and in good, until death parts you?"  
  
"I do." Lizzie said, smiling at Gordo.  
  
"And David Gordon, do you take Elizabeth McGuire to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and health, in poverty and in wealth, in bad and in good, until death parts you?"  
  
"I do." Gordo said, returning the smile.

After that, the minister brought out two rings and held them high.

"In my hand are two rings. The ring means many things in marriage. The solid foundation represents the unbreakable love of two. The gold represents the value of both marriage and love of two. David, please place the ring on Elizabeth's hand and recite this phrase."

Gordo held the ring in position.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Gordo repeated as he gently slid the ring on Lizzie's finger.

"Elizabeth, place the ring on David's finger and recite this phrase."

Lizzie held the ring up to Gordo's hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Lizzie said and smiled as she put the ring on his finger.

"And with that being said, by the power that has been placed in me, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. David, you may kiss the bride." The pastor announced.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Parker screamed as she sped into the hall. "David! You can't marry her; I'm your one true love! You can't leave me for Lizzie, I'm carrying my, our baby!"

"Gordo, is all this true?" Lizzie asked, her eyes filling with tears of disbelief, her hands pulling out of Gordo's strong grasp.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?" Gordo roared. Turning to Lizzie, he said quickly, pulling her into an embrace. "Lizzie, I don't know what she's talking about! Please believe me!"

Lizzie turned, shaking her head as she pulled away.

"HOW DARE YOU BULLY MY LIZZIE?" Ronnie thundered as he rushed in, right on cue. He hugged Lizzie, who was too shocked to do anything, limply hung on to him.

"Since when did she become YOUR Lizzie? Lizzie, can you explain this?" Gordo said, his voice descending into a whisper as tears started to fall down silently.

"I don't know what he's talking about! I didn't have a fling with him. Gordo, did you sleep with Parker?" Lizzie asked softly. Slowly, she figured out their evil plan. "Parker, you are lying. So are you, Ronnie. Gordo, do you get their plan now?" Lizzie said stiffly, narrowing her eyes at the caught 'couple'.

"Yes, I do. My love. Now can we continue our legal wedding?" Gordo answered.

"Yes. Right before I give Ronnie something he'll learn and never forget. Gordo, you handle Parker." She nodded at him. Both made their moves swiftly.

"PIACK!" Echoes were heard thundering down the silent hall. Cursing of Ronnie and Parker then followed the uncouth noise. Policemen arrived and they dragged the criminals out.

"Now, where were we?" Gordo asked the pastor.

"Ah, oh yes. David, you may kiss the bride." The pastor announced again, clapping his hands.

Gordo lifted Lizzie's veil and they leaned in. That kiss was probably the most powerful kiss, which connected opposite sides of love, uniting them.


	23. Premarrital Problems

Chapter 23 

"Lizzie! Get into your other gown! The reception is starting in half an hour." Miranda shouted, banging on the bathroom door.

It was two hours after the church ceremony and Lizzie was getting ready for the reception and wedding dinner.

"Okay, okay. No need to shout!" Lizzie grumbled as she removed her wedding gown and slipped on her new strapless ruby red satin evening gown. She walked out of the toilet and complained. "Miranda, I can't zip this up! Help me!"

Miranda rolled her eyes and zipped the dress up. She loosened all her hair braids and combed it straight. This time, she looped it up in five places, secured by bobby pins and released some of her hair, to create a casual yet elegant look. Miranda touched it up by spraying hair spray to keep it stiff.

"There, now your makeup. Kate, you take her eyes and I'll take her cheeks and mouth." Miranda glanced at Kate, who was all the while admiring Lizzie, who was a married woman now. Kate nodded curtly and set to work.

Gordo paced around, thinking about marital problems and whether he and Lizzie would divorce. He pushed his negative thoughts away and plopped down on a lounge chair.

The door creaked open silently and out came Lizzie. She saw Gordo sitting on a lounge chair with his head in his hands and smiled.

"Had a good nap, Mr Gordon?" Lizzie asked as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

Gordo's eyes immediately snapped open and smiled at his wife lovingly.

"Yes, but the waking up part was much nicer." He joked.

"Come on, let's go. You handsome charmer." Lizzie giggled as she took Gordo's hand in hers and walked down the corridor.


	24. The Reception The PreFlight

Chapter 24 

"Miss McGuire-Gordon, please kindly sign this. After this, please arise and say a prayer for you and your future family."

Lizzie signed her signature before standing up. She said the prayer and thanked God for her husband and family.

"Amen." Lizzie opened her eyes and noticed she was crying. Tears of joy. Gordo dabbed her tears away and gazed into her eyes. Everyone whistled at the love-ignited couple staring at each other, oblivious of what was happening around him or her.

Suddenly, in the lovely late-evening scene, fireworks exploded just as the sky turned dark. Lizzie and Gordo held hands and gazed at the lit up sky and smiled. This was a perfect evening.

............

"Bye Mum, Dad, Matt. See you all in a year and two months. I'll miss ya! Take care. Mum, don't miss me too much and Dad, don't overwork. And Matt, behave while I'm not here, you scruffy haired weasel." Lizzie said, holding back tears. She would never see her family in the next year.

"Bye Lizzie! I'll take care if you take care too. Good luck Gordo." Mrs McGuire burst into uncontrollable sobs as her husband patted her back.

Matt's lips was throbbing. Finally, he exploded. "Lizzie! I'll miss you! Tell me if anything happens, okay? I'll always be your bro." Matt sobbed.

Lizzie looked at Gordo in surprise. "Well, take care, Matt." She said awkwardly as she patted his back.

"Gordo, take care of Lizzie, okay?" Mr McGuire said stiffly, obviously trying not to cry.

"All those taking flight 94A, please board the plane now. The plane will leave in ten minutes." An air-stewardess's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Well, Mum, Dad, that's our cue. See you." Lizzie replied sadly as she turned around and walked to the open gate, where Miranda, Kate, Larry and Ethan were waiting.

Mr Gordon and Mr McGuire nodded understandingly as Gordo turned around to catch up with his wife.

Tearfully, the two families watched as the two figures disappeared around a corner, before turning their heel and marching off. Both husbands having to console their wives.


	25. The Flight

Chapter 25 

"I miss my family." Lizzie whined, not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"Lizzie, it's just twenty minutes after the plane took off! Come on, you can still call, send e-mail, SMS them, mail them..." Gordo rattled on, counting off his fingers. His eyes were still fixed on his crossword puzzle.

"Okay! Okay! I get the message! Seriously, I don't feel safe without my mommy." Lizzie snuggled into Gordo's arms.

"Hey Liz! There's Mean Girls playing on the screen now! Hey Gordo." Miranda popped up from behind the seat in front of them.

"Hey chica, I'm just so depressed!" Lizzie mumbled, not so audibly.

"Aww..." Gordo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Lizzie whacked him on his arm and Gordo winced. Lizzie pouted and looked away, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it!" Gordo apologised.

"Hmmph..." was Lizzie's response. She turned around; unaware that Gordo's face was 2 inches away from her. Her lips brushed against his and he smiled.

"You naughty, naughty, naughty pervert!" Lizzie said playfully as she slapped him on his arm.

Lizzie laid her head on Gordo's chest and drifted away to dreamland, leaving Gordo to work out his crossword puzzle.

................

"The plane will be landing soon. The temperature in Hawaii is now 39 degrees Celsius. We hope you have enjoyed the flight." The announcement was then followed by a 'beep' sound, in which the air stewardess put down the intercom phone.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, wake up! We're arriving soon! Don't you want to look at the Hawaiian scenery?" Gordo gently nudged Lizzie awake.

"Hmm? ... Sleepy. Scenery, Hawaii. What?" Lizzie sat bolt right up in her seat. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the window clasp open.

"Wow! Look at the palm trees!" Lizzie couldn't help exclaiming.

"Yup, girl. You got it right. We're in Hawaii." Miranda laughed. "Where were you? In dreamland?"

"You never know. You never know." Lizzie murmured, still admiring the beautiful scenery.

................

Do you want them to face any probs? Pls R/R! Thanx!


	26. Roomies

Chapter 26 

"David Gordon, Lizzie McGuire-Gordon, you're sharing a room. Here's your key." Mrs Flumber tossed a bunch of keys to Gordo. "Miranda Sanchez and Kate Sanders, you're roomies. Ethan Craft and Larry Tudgeman, You know what to do!"

"Yes, we're roomies!" Miranda and Kate squealed as Mrs Flumber left the corridor. Lizzie glanced at the girls and sighed happily.

"Get in! Do you want to hit the beach or unpack?" Lizzie asked as she finally got the gang's attention.

Groans arised from the little group, but they knew Lizzie was right. Each pair slotted the tiny golden key into their respective rooms and entered the rooms.

.............

"Wow! Gordo, look at this place!" Lizzie exclaimed in surprise.

Their bedroom had two walk-in wardrobes, two desks, one toilet, ONE BED, one sofa bed and two computers for their assignments.

"Oh no! Only one bed!" Gordo said sarcastically as he silently laughed.

"Oh no is right! Lucky I brought a sleeping bag... Oh my god! It's not here!" Lizzie said as she frantically searched the luggage.

"Lizzie, first things first, we're married. Second, I can sleep on the sofa bed. Why get so worked up?" Gordo said seriously before laughing so hard tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Oh thank you, Gordo. You'll do that for me?" Lizzie exclaimed as she hugged Gordo tightly.

"Ow, Lizzie. Let go of me!" Gordo groaned as she released him. He massaged his ribs to ease the pain before starting to haul his luggage into his wardrobe. He helped Lizzie with hers before searching for his swimming trunks.

"Okay, Gordo. You use the bedroom and I'll use the toilet. Bye!" Lizzie closed the bathroom door before Gordo could protest.

"Don't come out till I say ready!" Gordo shouted.

.............

Lizzie slipped on her silver with a tinge of purple bikini before washing her face. Unzipping her cosmetics bag, she applied waterproof lip-gloss and changed her hooped earrings to her studs before grabbing a towel.

"Ready!" She heard Gordo shouting. Lizzie opened the door to find Gordo in his swimming trunks. She wound her hand in his before heading towards the door.

.......................

Please R/R!


	27. The Beach

Chapter 27 

People! Keep them reviews comin' in!

..............

"This is the life!" Lizzie mumbled as Gordo rubbed her back with shiny baby oil and sun block.

They were hanging out at yes; you've got it right, Hawaii. Today was their only free day, not counting public holidays and weekends. Miranda and Larry were lounging under a huge green beach umbrella. Ethan and Kate were wading around in the salty seawater, obviously having LOADS of fun.

"Gordo, don't you think it'll be great if they were paired up, like Miranda and Ethan, and Kate and Larry? Then we'll all be happy couples!" Lizzie asked as she glanced around the spots the gang was spread out.

"Uh-huh, that'll be sweet, honey." Gordo said, taking out his guitar from its case.

"Why is Gordo calling me honey? ...Oh yeah, I'm his wife!" Lizzie slumped her shoulders, deep in thought. "Hoo boy. I've got to get used to this husband and wife thingy."

"A penny for your thoughts." Gordo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry! My thoughts are a buck apiece. Pay up!" Lizzie teased as she stretched out her palm.

Gordo smiled. He took Lizzie's hand and kissed it. "Well, I've just got to tickle it out of you, eh?" He replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes, his fingers wriggling.

"AHHH! HELP! Not the evil fingers!" Lizzie screamed as she started to run off, barefoot.

"I'll catch you!" Gordo threatened jokingly, as he stood up.

Just as he was starting to catch up with her, he heard a piercing scream ringing through the air that shattered the peaceful atmosphere. Gordo stopped; the gang looked froze and looked.

............

You want action or comfort? Comfort like Gordo comforts Lizzie about something? Or action? Please R/R! ThAnX!


	28. Trouble Blossoms

Chapter 28

Hey peeps, one word of warning, this chapter might not be your type of chapter... but, oh well, just read it.

........................

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Lizzie screamed just as a hand clamped her mouth shut. Her muffled scream died as she was dragged away, flailing her arms and legs helplessly.

........................

"Lizzie! Where are YOU????" Gordo shouted. With a frustrated sigh, he flung himself onto the sand and cried tearlessly, Miranda beside him.

The gang had spread out in groups to look for Lizzie.

"No news so far, Gordo." Kate cried as she paused to catch her breath.

"Yo, Gordo! Take it easy, dude." Ethan gasped as he caught his breath. He never knew Kate could run faster than him. Or maybe he purposely let her win...

.........................

MEANWHILE 

"Heh, heh. I've finally got you. Single and still pretty. Now you're all mine!" A familiar voice cackled as Lizzie racked her brains to remember.

"It's on the tip of my tongue...." Lizzie thought just as her blindfold was ripped off.

"FRANKIE? Oh My GOSH! Is it you?" Lizzie exclaimed.

............................

Badly written? Well, you asked for it. I didn't get enough reviews... KIDDING!


	29. The Black Mercedes

Chapter 29

Thank you, you guys out there! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter...

.........

"Yes, that's my name, babe, don't wear it out." Frankie Muniz smirked as he saw the look on her face. He started circling his arms around her neck.

"Get off! Help somebody he...." Lizzie screamed as Frankie's lips crushed against hers. Pounding his back desperately, Lizzie's forehead began dripping with sweat as she attempted a final push.

"OW!!" Frankie howled as Lizzie kicked him in the stomach. Lizzie seized the opportunity to get up and RUN FOR HER DEAR SWEET LIFE!!!

"No chance for you, baby." Frankie yelled evilly as he gripped her ankles, causing Lizzie to half-trip.

Instead, that half-trip gave Lizzie more energy and concentration as she kicked away his gripping knuckles. Howling like a baby, Lizzie left Frankie to his own deeds as she sped off into the darkening street.

.........

"GORDO! MIRANDA!" Lizzie yelled, only to hear her voice's echo, disappointedly.

Unaware of her surroundings, Lizzie spotted a familiar black car speeding towards her with two familiar figures waving both frantically and relief at her.

"Lizzie!"

"Miranda! Gordo!"

.........

P.S. If you're wondering why Miranda's Mercedes is in Hawaii:

Miranda loved her car so much she refused to keep it in Hillridge.

Want some more? Well, you know the answer!!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!


	30. A Storm

Chapter 30

Since you all were good, I'm going to give you another chapter. This was also typed on the same day as chapter 29 was filed.

...................

"Gordo!" Lizzie sobbed into his shoulders, wetting his favourite denim jacket.

"Ssh, Lizzie. It's all right now! I'm here!" Gordo soothed her as he looked into her tear-blurred eyes. Stroking her hair tenderly, he led her into the Mercedes. Miranda got in too, strapping her seatbelt.

"Who did it?" Gordo asked as she finally calmed down.

"Frankie." Lizzie replied in a hoarse whisper as she watched Gordo's eyes turn from warm, soothing to cold and narrowing. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him as she snuggled against the leather seat.

"First Ronnie, then Frankie. Why must bad guys' names ALWAYS end with 'ie'?" Gordo sighed.

Lizzie and Miranda shrugged in unison as Gordo whipped out his mobile phone to inform the gang that Lizzie was safely with them.

...................

"Thank God you're fine Lizzie!" Kate exclaimed as she hugged Lizzie. "What exactly happened anyway?"

"Well, Gordo was chasing me and the next thing I knew he grabbed me, dragged me and then kidnapped me for a mere hour." Lizzie smiled as she said that.

"And you still think it's amusing. You..." Gordo started.

"I, I what?!"

...................

"Gordo, I'm scared. Hold me!" (A/N: I know this sounds really cheesy) Lizzie whispered.

Outside, a storm... A STORM? IN HAWAII? (Whatever.) was raging fiercely. Lizzie, being the closest to the window, got it worst of all.

Gordo wandered out of his bed just as Lizzie said that. Pulling her close, he whispered, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "Don't worry Lizzie. It's just God's team of angels playing a wild game of bowling."

"Can you stay here? I'm scared that some criminal will kidnap me again. That's enough 'fun and adventure' for a day." Lizzie asked quietly. She felt Gordo nodding, before drifting into a peaceful sleep, dreaming sweetly.


	31. The Awakening

Chapter 31

Thanks for the reviews... ï

......................

"Gordon! Time to get up! We've got a tour a starting in an hour!" Mrs Flumber yelled as she pounded the door before she went to wake up Miranda and Kate.

"Gordo, where are we?" Lizzie yawned as she sat up groggily, rubbing her tired eyes.

"You're sitting on me!" Gordo muttered, his voice muffled by the comforter on his face. Lizzie jumped up and giggled.

She pulled back the dully-printed sheets and a wild, tangled curls emerged.

Gordo sat up too, but slowly. "We're in Hawaii." He said, looking around him. "Now get your butt out of bed before I beat you to the toilet!"

Saying that, Gordo grabbed a pair of Hawaiian-printed khaki shorts and a black T-Shirt with "I Luv Lizzie McGuire" scrawled messily across in pink ink; which looked like Lizzie's favourite lipstick.

Racing into the bathroom, Gordo left Lizzie staring dumbly at the bed, then to the closet, then to the closed bathroom door.

Pounding onto the door helplessly, Lizzie pouted. She leant against the bathroom door and stamped her feet like a little kid.

"Fine! You got me! I'll let you bathe first." Gordo's voice cried from the other side and the door opened abruptly.

Lizzie got out her favourite palm-tree printed tank top and mini jeans-shorts. She slung her makeup bag around her shoulders before strolling into the bathroom, blowing him a kiss.

..............................

Once in the bathroom, she filled the bathtub with warm, soothing water as she climbed in. She grabbed the bubble-bath ('Guaranteed to make you feel bubbly all day!') and poured ¼ of its contents in the fast filling tub.

Lizzie relaxed into the soothing water and planned out the weekend for Gordo's 20th birthday.

................................

Is this enough? It's 11.45 p.m. now and I'm a little tired... So, will this do?

Hilaryduff1fan.


	32. Miss Gettsburg

Chapter 32

REVIEW!!!!!! Why aren't you all reviewing?

............................

"This is your tour guide for the day. She's Miss Gettsburg." Mrs Flumber introduced.

"Good morning class." Miss Gettsburg greeted politely. She was a flirtish lady of twenty-one with long wavy chestnut brown hair. She wore a personally customised Marine Biology uniform but shortened the knee-length skirt to a mini skirt. Her tank top made low-cut and tight.

"Good morning Miss Gettsburg." Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Kate, Ethan and Larry greeted, their tone as polite as hers.

"Today I'm going to intro...." She started. Once she spotted Gordo, she paused, eyeing Gordo with surprise. "Well, well, well! What have we here?" She muttered under her breath.

"Uh, Miss Gettsburg. If you are teaching, please say it louder." Lizzie enquired, clutching her note pad and a pen in her hands, a backpack slinked across her left shoulder, containing a water bottle, her makeup bag and her wallet.

Miss Gettsburg shot Lizzie a vicious glare and Lizzie flinched.

"I know my ways of teaching." Miss Gettsburg said through clenched teeth, her jaw set in a way that looked liked it was made of cement.

"I MUST get that man!" Miss Gettsburg thought, her mind planning.

"Break!" Miss Gettsburg shouted, rubbing her temples in an act of pretence.

"But the class hasn't been through for a mere ten minutes!" Miranda spoke up.

Miss Gettsburg rolled her eyes and shot her a sign which clearly stated '_Whatever_!'

Miranda and Kate flashed her a fierce look, before turning to Lizzie and complaining about the teacher. Lizzie clenched her fists as she saw Miss Gettsburg obviously flirting with her un-interested Gordo.

"We will get back at her."

Nine minutes had only past and the gang was starting to hate Miss Gettsburg already.

..............................

Okae?

Hilaryduff1fan.


	33. Troubles

Chapter 33

REVIEW

...................

"Hi, would you like to get to know me?" Miss Gettsburg asked seductively as she walked closer to Gordo, swinging her hips, licking her lips, like a predator advancing on its prey.

"Uh...."Gordo started but was interrupted by Lizzie, who walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Honey, time to go." Lizzie said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, her eyes flashing.

"Yes." Gordo said as he nuzzled her neck lovingly and purposely. Once they walked away, he protested.

"Oh my gosh, Lizzie, it isn't what it seems. I-"

Lizzie's lips smacked onto his and interrupted his words.

"Ssh. I know what's going on. You don't have to explain anything to me... except that, why are you avoiding me nowadays?" Lizzie questioned. "You're not having an affair right? Cos if you are, I'm going to kill you." She stated, eyeing him closely.

"WHAT??? Lizzie, how can you think that? It's just... just that I want to hang out with my buds, ya know, male-bonding?" Gordo defended himself, spotting an advancing Miss Gettsburg out of the corner of his eye. "_She's coming. What should we do?_" He whispered, signaling with his eyes that Miss Gettsburg was approaching.

"_Lead her on a wild goose chase! DUH._" Lizzie whispered back.

She immediately grabbed Gordo's hand and pulled him over to Miranda and Kate, who were still discussing 'on a scale of one to ten, how mean do you think Miss Gettsburg is?'

They quickly blended in, getting the wave of the conversation and changing the subject as Miss Gettsburg changed direction and headed _their _way.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" Miss Gettsburg enquired, her voice as sweet as honey.

"Go ahead. Here's your sun block! You better use it, the sun is shining directly at us." Miranda said, winking to the others as she handed the little green bottle over to Miss Gettsburg, whose skirt had now stuck to the wooden chair.

Miss Gettsburg, anxious of protecting her skin, quickly snatched the bottle from Miranda and squeezed a fraction of the bottle and rubbing it onto her skin.

"It's suddenly very hot!" Miss Gettsburg said as she fanned herself with her palm.

"Oh, is it?" Lizzie asked as she stood behind Miss Gettsburg with a pail of icy water from a tank containing a squid in her hands.

"Yes, in fact, I'd love a glass of ice water." Miss Gettsburg hinted.

Miranda nodded and Lizzie dunked Miss Gettsburg with the water.

"AAGHHHHH!!!!" Miss Gettsburg screamed, as cold water began to trickle down her neck.

"Now you're really into your job!" Kate screamed with laughter as Miss Gettsburg gritted her teeth in disgust at the whole gang, including Ethan and Larry.

................

Is this ok?

I'm making up for the long wait so... yep!

Hilaryduff1fan.


	34. The Lift

Chapter 34

REVIEW PLEASE... I'll give you a cookie...

........................................

"You all are hooligans!" Miss Gettsburg angrily shook her finger at them as the gang trembled and shook with laughter.

"But you said you wanted an ice water!" Lizzie innocently defended, biting her tongue to stop her from laughing so much.

"Here, a GLASS of ice water!" Miranda couldn't help teasing as she handed Miss Gettsburg a glass of water. NORMAL. The gang roared with laughter.... All except

Lizzie.

Lizzie, who stood behind Miss Gettsburg silently regretting what she had just done, a soft and encouraging arm creeping to Miss Gettsburg's left arm.

"Come on, Miss Gettsburg. Let's get you cleaned up." Lizzie said softly, bringing her to her and Gordo's room.

The gang gaped and gawped at Lizzie's sudden change in reactions.

"Oh My Gosh. What have we done?" Miranda squawked, her voice now choked on tears.

"I don't know. Gordo, go get your wife!" Kate urged her friend.

Gordo sped off after Lizzie and Miss Gettsburg who were already getting into the lift.

"Wait!" Gordo shouted.

Lizzie looked up and smiled, before pausing to let her husband into the lift.

........................................

Ok?

Well, Juz keep on reviewing thanks.

Hilaryduff1fan.


	35. PrePlanning

Chapter 35

"Oh my gosh, Miranda. I haven't done the invitations, food, music ..." Lizzie screamed into the hotel phone receiver as she ticked the categories off her fingers.

"Look, why don't I come over?" Miranda asked, trying to calm her best friend down.

"Oops, Gordo's here. Gotta jet! See you later chica!" Lizzie hastily replied as Gordo stepped out of the bathroom.

"Was that Miranda? You two sure call each other like a million times a day." Gordo said as he dried his hair out. He placed the folded towel on his shoulder and smiled to the door. "She's just next door. Something you don't want to let me know?" Gordo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nah, we're just planning on having a girls' night out tomorrow night. So, can you go stay with Ethan and Larry? We're using this room as it is the biggest." Lizzie asked, giving Gordo her puppy eyes.

"Uh... I was also going to ask you. Erm, the guys also want to have a male-bonding um...um what do you call that?" Gordo scratched his head as he flopped onto the bed exhaustedly.

"Time?"

"Yeah! That's right!" Gordo jumped off the bed. Springs bounced and so did Lizzie.

"Tsk tsk. Our genius here doesn't know what time is. 'A surprise of the century!' " Lizzie quoted from Simon Cowell in American Idol.

"Well, I guess we'll be using the other room then..." Gordo shook his head.

As he got up and walked to the door to inform Larry and Ethan about the changes, the doorbell rang.

"Miranda?" Gordo asked, confused as he opened the door to let her in. "Kate?"

"Um... didn't Lizzie tell you about our girls' night out?" Kate queried, her arms loaded with pieces of paper and pens.

"Yeah she did. I mean what are you doing with all those things?" Gordo crossed his arms and pointed to Miranda's stack of books and Kate's paperwork materials.

Miranda glanced at Lizzie before patting her pyjamas. "We're studying for a ... a ... pop quiz!"

"What?" Gordo and Lizzie both asked in disbelief.

"I mean, oh yeah... the pop quiz." Lizzie answered, a shaky smile forming on her face.

"Of course! Mrs. Flumber accidentally let the cat out of the bag so ... yeah." Kate replied confidently.

Gordo glanced at the girls before sighing and walking out of the door to Ethan and Larry's room.

Kate immediately shut the door and Lizzie picked up the receiver and dialed Ethan and Larry's number.

"Hello? Larry. Gordo's coming to your room now. You two know what to do!" Lizzie smiled as she put down the receiver.

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. Lizzie gave them a thumbs-up.

The girls started planning for Gordo's 20th party.

......................................................................................................

Is this okay? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Just had some writer's block

Hilaryduff1fan.

P.S. Am I losing my touch? Just be honest with me!


	36. Surprises, Surprises

Chapter 36

..............................................

Ok, so maybe I was late in updating but... EXAMS ARE OVER!!! And besides, you ppl out there didn't review

Except:

JoJoLookAlike1220

Fornax

Lor4cats2

Thanks for all of your reviews!! Especially JoJoLookAlike1220 who has been faithfully reviewing.

....................................................

"Lizzie?" Gordo shouted as he searched the whole hotel room for her.

He pushed the down button on the lift panel and sighed.

Little did he know that everyone was hiding from him, although watching his every move.

"...Miranda, move your leg!" came a muffled noise from the broom closet and a loud bang.

"Girls? What are you doing in this dusty, dirty... and ewww... buggy closet?" Gordo exclaimed as he shot a bug off his knee.

Miranda and Lizzie both heaved themselves up before letting out a shaky smile.

"Um... well, we got to go now so buh-bye!" Miranda said as she pushed Gordo out of the broom closet before getting out herself.

Miranda then shook her head at the other end of the hall. Ethan and Larry were both squeezing under a "Casino OPEN! Come in now!" sign with blinding lights flashing everywhere.

.................................................................

"Hey everyone, Gordo's coming!" Lizzie whispered as she slunk behind the couch. She nodded to Miranda who was shushing everyone.

The door clicked open and in came Gordo. He was sighing and muttering, "This is the worst birthday party ever! None of my friends are talking to me and they're acting so weird!"

Miranda then clicked the light switch on and Lizzie sprung out from behind the couch, clashing headlong with the sofa-bed.

"Oww..." Lizzie groaned in pain and gingerly rubbed her knee.

Gordo helped her out before raising his eyebrows at her.

"Same old Lizzie." Gordo said as Lizzie got up and flung her arms over him.

"Let's Par-tae!!!" Ethan yelled as he snapped his fingers at Mrs. Flumber.

Mrs. Flumber immediately flicked the switch to Ashlee Simpson's "Pieces Of Me".

......................................................

Hope you're happy with this. Again, I apologize for not updating. And the next chapter is going to be posted very soon.

Hilaryduff1fan.


	37. The kiss

Chapter 37

Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

...............................................................

"May I have this dance?" Ethan said to Miranda, reaching out his hand.

"Sure!" Miranda's eyes lit up as he bowed gentlemanly. She took his hand and started towards the living room.

"So, are you enjoying this party?" Ethan asked after a long awkward silence.

Miranda nodded and winked at Kate, who was dancing with Larry begrudgingly and reluctantly.

Kate shook her head and made a gagging face behind Larry's back.

Ethan stopped dancing before lumbering over to Mrs. Flumber's music booth.

He flipped through the request book and pointed to one. Soon after, a slow song came on.

His eyes twinkled as he made his way to Miranda.

"Uh-oh, he's up to something." Miranda thought as she saw Kate tearing away from Larry.

As she looked up, Ethan was leaning in with his eyes closed.

She closed her eyes and leaned in too.

They broke apart soon after Kate stormed out of the room.

"Y'noe something?" Ethan asked as he scratched his head.

Miranda shook her head before touching her lips.

"I didn't feel anything." They both said at the same time before chuckling at their foolishness.

"Friends?" Ethan asked as he held up his hand.

"Friends." Miranda agreed as she shook his hand.

"Oops, I think I'd better go find Kate." Ethan grinned as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Adios!" Miranda laughed as he ran out of the room, stumbling at the doorway.

...........................................

"Hmmph!" Kate thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. She rubbed her swollen and puffy eyes and frowned. "That witch! I thought he was my boy friend. Guess I was wrong!"

"Kate???" Ethan yelled as he ran through the hotel corridors. He saw Kate slinking behind a wall and smiled. "Kate."

.............................................

Like it? Hate it? Oh well, I need to know... so please read and review!

HilaryDuff1fan.


	38. The News

Chapter 38

"Lizzie!!!! Open up!" Miranda called, knocking on the door. "Hurry!!"

"What? Miranda, it's still night." Lizzie groaned as she let her best friend in.

Miranda sat and picked fluff balls from the couch and glanced at her image in the shiny glass coffee table.

"Here." Lizzie passed a cup of coffee. "Now, what are you doing here in the dead of the night?"

"We-ell, it's sort of a secretive thingy, so work with me ok?" Miranda said sheepishly, bowing her head to hide away her friend's curious glance.

Lizzie motioned with her eyes to continue.

"IsortofliketheTudge…" Miranda muttered softly.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"I LIKE THE TUDGE OKAY??"

Lizzie clutched her throat and started barfing. She held her hand to her mouth and started turning a clammy pale white.

"What the heck is wrong with you woman?" Miranda exclaimed. "Do you need a glass of water?"

"No, I need a barf bag." Lizzie whispered, her eyes stinging with embarrassment.

"I'll go get one…" Miranda said as she ran off to the kitchen.

"Could it be? Oh no…" Lizzie said aloud, remembering.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Gordon. You're pregnant."

TO BE CONTINUED

Merry Christmas!!

Hilaryduff1fan.


	39. The most inhumane person on earth

Chapter 39

"Oh. My. Gawd." Lizzie cried. She had just gone for an examination and had just found out that she was four weeks pregnant. She stood up and smoothed her skirt. Taking out her purse to pay, she rubbed at her eyes, trying to get her tears of joy out of them.

"Thanks, Mrs. Morgan." Lizzie said as she headed out of the clinic.

She met up with Miranda at the nearby canteen.

"Lizzie, are you okay? What happened?" Miranda asked, concerned.

Lizzie decided that Gordo was going to be the first one to know about her pregnancy. She mumbled a quick "Ok." and slurped down the rest of her coffee.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Gordo got a quick 'urgent' call from Lizzie and hurried back to the hotel room.

His key turned in the lock and he found Lizzie there, sprawled on the huge master bed.

"Lizzie! What's wrong?" Gordo exclaimed, looking at Lizzie's tear-stained face. Her nose was red from all the joyous crying and she knew it was time to tell him the news.

"Gordo… I'm pregnant." Lizzie announced. She knew Gordo wasn't going to be happy about that.

"Lizzie, I thought we agreed no babies until we're 25," Gordo took a deep breath. "Abort the baby. We can't keep it."

Lizzie's mouth fell way, way open.

"But- " Lizzie stuttered, tears spilling out her eyes.

"No buts, Lizzie. We've discussed this! You know how I feel about having children running all over the place!" Gordo shook his head. A huge lump formed in his throat.

"You are the most inhumane beast on this earth! Ever!" Lizzie screamed, flinging her jacket onto the bed. "I thought this was what marriage was all about! But I was clearly wrong." She ran out of the room, weeping her heart out.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry about updating so late… never got round to typing this chapter out…

Please R/R!

Hilaryduff1fan.


	40. Sweet Melancholy?

Chapter 40

SORRY. SORRY.

"Miranda, I just can't believe why Gordo is doing this to me! I mean, it's my baby, it has a LIFE…" Lizzie sniffed miserably into her friend's pillow.

Miranda sighed and patted her shoulder. "Look, since he can't be bothered, why should you? It's also your baby, your child, so keep it!"

Behind her, Kate nodded, inwardly planning revenge on her best friend's estranged husband. Lizzie started wailing again once the thought of Mr. David Gordon filled her mind.

Miranda and Kate shook their heads.

Sick and tired of her bawling and her plight, Kate stood up suddenly and purposefully. She strode to the door and yanked the doorknob open.

"Sneaky little brown-noser with a hidden agenda," Kate said through gritted teeth, her fist clenched.

"MR DAVID ZEPHYR GORDON. WHAT HAS MY BESTIE, LIZZIE MCGUIRE, DONE TO MAKE YOU SHOUT AT HER?" Kate stormed into his suite as Gordo was gazing sullenly at the floor.

"Look, I'm already experiencing a mighty lot a pain and anger now, so will you please _leave me alone?_"

Kate rolled her eyes and scowled at Gordo. "You'd better explain right now." With sudden and surprising strength, Kate lifted Gordo off his feet by yanking him up.

Gordo grimaced. "Idiot," he muttered.

"I WANT YOU, TO GO AND APOLOGISE TO LIZZIE RIGHT NOW AND TELL HER NOT TO ABORT THE BABY. IF NOT, SHE WILL FILE FOR DIVORCE AND TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR CHILD RIGHTS ONCE THE BABY IS BORN. GET GOING YOU IDIOT." Kate shrieked, loud enough that Lizzie and Miranda could hear her shrill voice from the next room.

Somewhere in the next room, Lizzie screamed in pain.

Hope this can make it up! READ AND REVIEW!

Hilaryduff1fan.


	41. Unexpected Love Triangles

CHAPTER 41

…………………………………………

Phew! Half a year has passed. And I haven't updated for such a long time that I have _forgotten_ what I have written. Ah well. Make do with this chapter?

…………………………………………

Lizzie's head spun wildly as images of Miranda's shocked face whirled around her eyes.

"Help me, 'Randa, I can't see a thing!" she clutched her stomach and attempted to sit up.

"LIZZIE." Gordo yelled as he hurled into the room. Seeing her face contorted in pain and her clammy face, he rushed to her and dropped to his knees.

Miranda turned savagely on Gordo, an unbelievable response started on her lips.

"If something happens to Lizzie, or her baby, it's you I'll _first_ go after."

…………………………………………

The machine beeped.

The patient unconscious.

"Mr. Gordon, your wife is in much pain. The baby is battling inside her, and _what did you do to upset her so much_?"

Miranda shook her head.

"THE BABY, DAVID, THE BABY." She screamed, tears filling her cold eyes.

Gordo was taken aback. This was the first time she had called him "David".

Kate, shaken, reached over to give Gordo a tight slap.

Gordo was bowled over. The stinging pain in his cheek reminded him of his choice, his unchangeable choice.

Kate bit her lip. "I always _thought_ you were a good man, **David**, but it turns out that I've been shamed. How could you? How _could _you?"

Gordo sputtered in anger, still reeling from the shock. "This did not happen on my own accord, okay? Do you think I would wish Lizzie to be in any form of danger? For Pete's Sake, she's my _wife_."

"She might be your wife, a good one in fact, but what about you? A good husband?" Miranda shot back, her voice trembling with hurt. "You think that I would give up my one true love to see how his wife gets mistreated?"

Gordo's eyes widened in shock. "You-"

"Yes, I did. You two were _in love_, I was constantly the third wheel. Didn't you think I wouldn't get jealous? Especially if I also felt the same way?"

Kate glanced briefly at the unconscious Lizzie. "I do not think this is a great time to announce unexpected love triangles, 'Rand. Let the guy do his thing. _We_ shall leave him to think about what he has done."

"To think that I actually barred my true feelings. If I were Lizzie, I would definitely rethink the wedding vows. 'Till death do we part'." Miranda snorted in scorn.

Miranda stared ominously at the distraught Gordo. She slung her bag over her shoulder, pecked Lizzie on her forehead, before sweeping out of the room, without a backward glance.

…………………………………………

I hope this makes it up! (:

3 Hilaryduff1fan

Cheers! World Cup is on.

…………………………………………


	42. Nobody At All

Chapter 42

……………………….

Hey! I posted Chapter 41 yesterday, and I'm now quite inspired. (Yeah, _right_)

So, anyway, no reviews for me ;( , but a chapter for you:)

……………………….

"Lizzie," Gordo buried his face in his hands while uncontrollable sobs racked his body. He uttered silently the promise of staying with her… and the baby.

Unaware of the situation, his body shut down as Gordo began drifting into a troubled slumber.

……………………….

Her eyelids fluttered. Her finger twitched. (A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but this really sounds corny, like those drama serials, but bear with it.)

She struggled to open her eyes as she clenched her fist. She sat up painfully and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

There, in front of her, was a sleeping head covered with dark brown curls.

Lizzie frowned as she recalled those hurtful memories, flying back at her like knives. "He's still my 'other-half'," thought Lizzie mournfully as she stepped out of bed quietly. She pulled off the tube from her arm and grimaced in pain.

Lizzie relished the feeling of being on her feet again as she padded around the room in the flimsy hospital slippers. Seeing Gordo's flopped expression tugged a mischievous grin from her gloomy and throbbing state.

Aware of the itchy and uncomfortable hospital clothes, she hurried into the bathroom with some clothes Miranda had thoughtfully brought along.

Letting the cold water beat down onto her, Lizzie sank to her knees as she felt a sharp and abrupt pain pierce her abdomen.

……………………….

Gordo awoke at the intense screech.

With a glance at the empty bed and the shut bathroom door, he got up from his sore knees and raced to the bathroom.

It was, unfortunately, locked.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, open up!" he pounded the door furiously, angry with himself that he had fallen asleep without preventing it. "Some promise, when you can't even _stay awake_, Gordon. Nice move," he thought sullenly as he continued the ranting, his fist turning an awful shade of red.

……………………….

Lizzie felt blood trickling down her leg. Hearing the incentive bangings on the door, she grabbed her towel and crawled to the door.

Releasing the lock, she backed off as Gordo thrust the door open.

The blood trail on the floor was seemingly obvious; Gordo fumbled with his pocket and grasped his mobile as he tried to pick Lizzie off the floor.

Lizzie could not resist a burst of giggles as she saw Gordo trying to multi-task. (A/N: Interruption, again. But I really need to get this thing off my head. Men Cannot Multi-task. Poor them.)

Her expression clouded over as the ward door burst open, sending a flying Miranda and a levitating Kate in.

Kate efficiently took everything in through one glance, while emotional Miranda scurried to help Gordo.

Kate turned and spun on her heel, to the receptionist outside. She was amazingly calm, though, considering the chaotic situation.

"Mrs. Morgan, please," she requested urgently, "a patient of hers needs, well, pressing help.

The receptionist glanced up in alarm, tapping professionally at the database. "Mrs. Morgan? She's in Ward 439, dear."

……………………….

"Mrs. Gordon," a startled Mrs. Morgan appeared in the room a moment later, with Kate tailing behind her.

Lizzie looked much better, except for the wincing, was sitting in the lounge chair gulping down a glass of warm water.

"Well, we'd better get you along then. Can you stand?" Mrs. Morgan asked, concerned.

"I'm not an old granny yet," Lizzie murmured as she pushed against the armrests.

Collapsing again, Lizzie sighed, excruciating pain shooting into her stomach. "Maybe I am," she added, as an afterthought.

Gordo and Miranda helped her into a bulky wheelchair as Kate mounted it comfortably for Lizzie. Mrs. Morgan led the way into an examination room.

She took over from Kate as Lizzie's friends fell back into seats, Gordo pacing the hallway anxiously.

……………………….

"OH QUIT IT, WILL YOU?" Miranda shrieked at Gordo. "Your irritating pacing is making me more nervous!"

"Maybe because you're also tapping your feet," complained Gordo, finally giving their argument a rest as he sat down at the opposite side of the room.

"Look, what I-," Miranda began.

"Why don't we-," Gordo spoke.

"You first," Gordo urged.

"What I said just now… about the… the… third wheel thing, please don't say _anything_ about it to Lizzie, got it?" Miranda threatened weakly.

Gordo raised his eyebrows. "Sure." He arched them even higher. "I don't think she would like to hear anything about it, anyway."

Kate impulsively gave Miranda a hug when Gordo was not looking.

"Don't worry, you'll find yours," comforted Kate.

She pushed her arm away roughly, snapping, "It's easy for you all to say. You have Ethan, Lizzie has Gordo. Me?" she exhaled sharply. "I've got no-one. Nobody at all."

……………………….

Whoa! This is considered quite a long entry from me. R&R, please. :)

Hilaryduff1fan.

Thanks to JoJoLookAlike1220, for her never-ending reviews.

……………………….


	43. I'll Sue!

Chapter 43

………………………

Hey! Here's Chapter 43. I'm thinking of ending this absolutely dreadful story that drags on and on and on… SO. I am going to do, at most, 5 more chapters for this, and call it quits for this story. I'm experimenting a new story; drafting it in my notebook. So…

**R&R!**

_Enjoy._

………………………

"I injected her with Morphine, and a little bit of laughing gas, to reduce her pain a little. She's asleep now, and," Mrs. Morgan paused, her eyes crinkling with a little smile. "The baby's okay, too. Don't you fret too much, Ms Sanchez."

Miranda sighed in relief as Kate dabbed at her moist eyes.

"Her bleeding was caused by too much tension in her hip tendon. Not the baby." Mrs. Morgan continued, to the palpable relief stated among the three friends.

Gordo threw up his hands and laughed openly. (A/N: In relief, of _course._)

………………………

After Mrs. Morgan allowed visiting, reluctantly, Gordo strode into the ward immediately, leaving the two friends frowning slightly.

………………………

Lizzie was lying under the crisp starched sheets, a serene smile plastered on her face. In the examination room, she was laughing so hard tears seeped out from her eyes, in spite of the pain.

"I think the Morphine did the trick, but… the _laughing gas_?" Gordo said absently to himself, admiring Lizzie's peaceful sleep.

The tinny hospital music lulled Gordo to a near-slumber.

………………………

He woke up with a jolt when he felt a soft palm caressing his face.

"Falling asleep on me again, Gordon?" Lizzie said in a small voice, a hint of a smile in her voice.

Gordo rubbed his face furiously. "It was the music." He held up his hands, as if to say, "So sue them!"

Lizzie giggled and glanced at the tube attached to her hand. She made a move to pull the uncomfortable alien object off her hand.

Lizzie withdrew her left hand and shrugged vaguely. "Where're Miranda and Kate?"

Gordo motioned his head towards the thick frosted glass. "Probably outside, scheming how to assassinate me," he said sardonically.

Lizzie half-laughed. "Oh, come on! They won't do _that_."

Gordo shook his head and adopted puppy-eyes. "Seriously, Lizzie, I was thick to have _suggested_ that you had an…" he inhaled harshly. "An abortion."

Lizzie looked away for a tense moment. "I know. I forgive you," she hugged him.

"Who said I was apologizing?"

"Gordo! You… You…"

"What about me?" Gordo smirked. "You're never good with insults, Elizabeth."

"You meathead! David, you want war? I'll give you war!" Lizzie's eyes widened in shock, before narrowing. She grabbed a stiff pillow and threw it at Gordo. It bounced off his head.

"You!" he grabbed the strewn pillow and aimed it at her face.

"Stop," Lizzie grinned triumphantly. "I'm pregnant. If anything happens, I'll sue!"

Gordo sighed and lowered the pillow. "You got me there, Lizzie."

………………………

Phew! Done. Now, for dinner!

CHAARGE!

Hilaryduff1fan.

………………………


	44. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

………………………………………………………………

**Hey! Just to let you know, I've changed my name to OldRuggedCross-, since I'm not exactly Hilary Duff's #1 fan. ;D**

**And don't worry, I'm still me, but I'll sign off as OldRuggedCross- and _try_ to write longer chapters.**

**My new story is called "Sorry."**

**It _might_ get as corny as it sounds. ;D**

**Anyway, I somehow cannot get the 43rd chapter up; bear with me, okay? I'm contacting the people.**

**Toodle-oo!**

………………………………………………………………

** p 3**

**OldRuggedCross-**

**;D**

………………………………………………………………


End file.
